Anime Mix tournment!
by crazyfan15
Summary: Somebody holding a tournment! come and see who's in it!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! And welcome to fighter TV," Karl said. (He's an announcer) "I'm here with Shinjo the champion; he wants to tell you all who is watching something." Karl gave the microphone to Shinjo. "Hello everybody. I'm holding a tournament two months from now. Everybody is welcome. To kids to old people. I want to see strong people there! Oh yeah! Did I forget that the prize for winning is two million dollars. (I DON"T CARE!!!) For runner up 100, 000 thousand dollars. I'll see you in two months," Shinjo said.

Goku turns off the TV. He hops up. "Wow! Strong fighters huh?! I'm going to enter!" "Up for what dad," Goten asked as he came through the door from his date with some girl. "A tournament son! There going to be strong fighters there!" "Oh I see. I know you're going to enter." "Yep." "Then I'm going to enter too," Chichi said as she came through the living room from the kitchen. She was making dinner. A surprised gotten asked, "What! Mom are you serious?!" Chichi nodded. "I've been bored and I want to see where your father gets his exicment from." Goku took her hands. "Wow Chichi I didn't know you love fighting like I do." (Didn't she just she wants to see where YOU GET YOUR EXICMENT FROM!!!!! What a dtard.)

Chichi smiled. Goten tried to make a fast escape, but Chichi said, "Goten your entering to and that's finally." Anime-_DBZ_

"Two million dollars?! I'm going to enter," Naruto said "I am too," Sakura said from the door way. Naruto turned his chair to see her and his wife Hinata there with his son. They were in Naruto office. (He's the hokage. I know what you're thinking… O_^) Naruto grinned. "Then I hope to god I want fight you Sakura," Naruot said. (When did stated watching tv???) Anime- _naruto_

"Hmm… I think I'm going to enter, to see if there are fighters better than me," Stone said.( I don't know who this guy is so don't ask me. And so don't asked me why is he in the dark because I don't know) "Maybe I can find a wife that's strong." Anime- **UNKNOW**

"A tournament huh… I should enter. And you too Celica," Yasmine said. "Enter why? I have better things to do," she said. Yasmine eye twitch. "Yes you are and so is Laure, Roy, Zero, Zoey, Felica, and Dante." They were in Yasmine's living room watching TV when they heard about the tournament. "Well if the boss says we have to enter than we better shut up about it," Roy said. "Yeah you're right," Laure agreed. "I don't really care," Dante said. Yasmine turned to walk out the door, but she said over her shoulder, "Good, but you better not get out of the first round." Story- _Element._

So everybody started training. They're working hard so nobody can beat them. But the people you just saw, yes SAW, aren't the only people who's going to enter. A lot more is coming. Some for the money. Some for the fights. And some for… … … you don't want to know. (Trust me you don't) So for now just wait for two months till the tournament open. : 3 Meow.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later… "Wow! This place is amazing," Jewel said. "Yeah it is," Pearl agreed. "I can't wait to fight," Maine said eager to fight. The tournment was held between the human world and the other magical things world. The building was big. Colored white, Red and black all over the walls. Had a lot of rings and enough space for fighting. "Are you guys going to be alright," Ruby asked. Maine and Pearl grinned. "Of course! Besides we are the only ones who can fight," Maine said. Those are the only one who is entering because they took karate class together. Ruby, Jewel, Diamond, Strider, Max Monica, Mom, and Yuri was there to cheer them on. They walked to sign up desk. "How many are entering," the lady asked. "Two. Pearl and Maine," Pearl said.

She nodded and wrote their names down. "Okay, the rest of you could go sit in the stands," she said. "Alright. Good luck to you both," Max said. "Thanks Max," Maine and Pearl said. They went to the waiting room while everybody else went to the stands.

"Those two girls that just walked in was hot," Nail said. (Not from DBZ) "Yeah they are," James said. Some more people came in. "Who are they," James said. Nail shrugged. It was Ichigo, Rukia Renji, Chad, Toshrio, Ranguiku, and Byakukya. (Why would they need the money?) "So these are the fighters. They look kind of weak," Ichigo said. Rukia slapped him up side the head. "Don't say that," Rukia whispered. Nobody was really paying attention. Byakuya sat in a chair at the far corner. Rangiku was talking Toshiro ear off about if she win she'll buy so many clothes in the human world.

He sign. That's when everybody eles got there. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Hinata, Lee, Ino Trika, and Gaara (He was forced). Celica, Yasmine, Laure, Zero, Zoey, Dante, Roy and Felica. Amy, Night, Min, Crystal, Light, Sho, Sunflower, and Gin. Also Stone was there. Everybody could feel each other powers. Goku was the main one. Karl walks in. "Hello everybody and welcome. While you guys were waiting we were making your matches. This is the line up. Make sure you look really good about who you're fighting." He showed the list.

Goku vs Sho Trunks vs Felica Chichi vs Ino Lee vs Yasmine Maine vs Iruka Kakashi vs Zero Night vs Dante Zoey vs Videl Pan vs Sunflower Light vs Sai Naruto vs James Rukia vs Roy Renji vs Stone Garra vs Ichigo Rangiku vs Pearl Hinata vs Amy Celica vs Gin Laure vs Crystal Min vs Chad Toshiro vs Nail Byakuya vs Sakura Broly vs Sasuke (wtf)

"That is all! The matches will start soon so be ready," Karl said. That's an under statement Karl; these people are more than ready.

Author's note: yes weird people. I know. Names that you never saw before are people from my stories that I write. Anyway I hope you like it! ^^ Give me your opinion. Does it suck or is it okay.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell," Naruto said. "When did Sasuke enter?!" "I don't know Naruto," Sakura said. "I wonder where he is?" Sakura shrugged. "Maybe he's by the stands," Sai said. While they were talking Gohan , Goten,, Trunks, and Videl was tense. "Broly," Gohan whispered. "What he's doing here," Videl asked. Goten shrugged. Vegeta grinned. "So what if he's here. We might as well get a warm up before we fight him." "But-" "He's right guys. Don't worry guys," Goku said. Everybody had a worry expression.

Karl came back in. "Okay everybody. The first match will be Goku vs Sho," Karl said. "Please come with me." Goku and Sho follow him into a ring that was white. With square floors. Goku and Sho step on it. "Now then folks. These two men are going to face off. One of them will win if one gives up, knock down, or out of the rings. Now then let's get this match started," shouted. The crowd went wild. "Good luck Sho," Sunflower yelled from the ledge. "Let's have good match," Goku said to Sho. "Yes," Sho said. Now I wonder, how I should attack, Sho thought. Maybe I should just hit him with ice dragon.

Yeah I should! "Come on already! I don't have all day," a guy said from the stands. Sho held out his hands. "Huh," Goku said. "Ice Dragon!" An ice dragon came aim at Goku. "Yikes!" He moved out of the way. "Whew! That was close," Goku said. Sho ran towards Goku. "Ice punch!" Goku dodged that and punch Sho in the back. He flew out of the ring. "Sho," Amy and Sunflower said. "He's out of the ring! Goku wins," Karl yelled to the crowd. Sho was about to get up when Goku held out his hand. "Are you okay?" Sho grinned and grabbed his hand. "Yeah I'm fine." "That was a great match! Not to mention Goku's nice attitude. Give it up for Goku!"

The crowd yelled his name over and over again. They walk towards the stairs where the ledge was at. Sunflower was waiting for him. "Are you okay," she asked. He nodded. "Okay then! Time for the next match! Trunks vs Felica!" Both of them walk to the ring. Wow! She's hot, Trunks thought. "Good luck honey," Rose called from the stands. Felica waved. "This is going to go fast," Pan said. Celica raised her eyebrow. "Let's have a god match,"Felica said as she winked. Trunks blushed. "Right." I got to go easy on her. I don't want to hurt, he thought. "Start!" Felica didn't waste know time as she charge at him. She tried to kick him, but he dodged it.

She karat chopped him. He dodged it. "Come on! Aren't you going to attack me," Felica asked him. He didn't say anything. Felica clenched her teeth. "Okay then. Water spear!" Trunks jumped to avoid the attack. "Now I got you!" Felica punched him in the stomach. Trunks bended over. She dropped kicked him in the shoulder. He hit the floor with a bam! "Whoa! That girl is strong," Gohan commented. "Yeah and hot," Goten said. Gohan signed. "I think he's out," Felica said. "No, I'm not." Trunks got up. He was rubbing his head. "Trunks, not that bimbo out," Bulma called from the stands. A vain popped from her head. "I'm not a Bimbo," she yelled back. Trunks signed. "I guess I'll have to knock her out"

"Hmph! Try your best handsome." He blushed again. He's know ordinary human, she thought. That was suppose to knock him for days. "Here goes! Finish buster!" Felica dodged it and Trunks appeared in front of her and blasted her with some energy thing. She flew out the ring. "Trunks win!" The crowd cheered. Trunks held out his hand to Felica. She looked at before she took it. She didn't let go. "Thanks handsome," she winked. Trunks grinned like a fool. "That's my son," Bulma yelled. "Bulma calm down," Krillan said.

"Alright than! Next match is Ino vs Chichi!"


	4. Chapter 4

"These beautiful ladies are going to be facing each other. I wonder who will win," Karl said to crowd. ChiChi and Ino was already in the ring, sizing each other. "Begin!" Chichi got into her fighting style. "Behold the Turle School fighting style," Chichi said. She ran really fast. "Hyaaa!" She kicked and punch Ino, but she dodge them all. Ino attack back. Chichi got hit in the face with an elbow to the face. She stumbles back holding her face. "Ouch!" "Now to finish this. Shintenshin No Jutsu!" Ino fell to her knees. Chichi had her face down. "What happen," asked Pan. Goku frowned. "I don't know. But whatever happen it's not good for your grandma." Pan had a worried look on her face. "I win," Ino whispered inside of Chichi. Chichi raised her hand.

"Umm… I want to forfeit the-" She started shaking. "Oh no! The jutsu is wearing off!" Ino's sprit went back into her body. "Damn! And I thought I was going to win to too! Looks like this old hag still have fighting left in her." A vain popped from Chichi's head. "WHO. ARE. YOU. CALLING. A. OLD. HAG!!!?" Ino pointed to her. "You!" Chichi cracked her fist. "Okay little girl. Be prepare to get your ass kicked." Chichi charged as well as Ino did at each other. They look like they were about to punch each other. (Just like the match Sakura vs Ino) Ino punch. Chichi faked punched and duck down and kicked her in the stomach! She fell down holding her stomach. "Whoa that was some kicked," a guy said in the crowd. "Yeah it was," another one said.

"4, 3, 2, 1! This fight is over folks! Chichi wins," Karl yelled. "Oh no… Ino," Sakura said. "Well at least she didn't go out embarrassing her self," Naruto said. "Naruto!" She punched him in the head and a giant bumped appeared on his head. Chichi came up the stairs. "That was great mom," Goten said. "Yeah! I didn't know you could fight like that," Pan said. "Well that means you have a lot to learn about your grandma." Sakura ran to Ino. "Are you okay," Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Okay! Next up is Lee vs Yasmine. Please come on down," Karl said. Yasmine and Lee walked to the ring. They got in position. "You may begin!" Lee ran really fast behind Yasmine. He punched her in the back. "Oww!" He punched again, but she dodged it. "You are careless," Lee said as he appeared behind her. Yasmine gasped, but then she grinned. "Really now. Fire kick!"

Lee trips, but he got right back up. "That was good, but not good enough to defeat me." Yasmine shrugged her shoulders and held finger. "Fire Arrows!" Lee dodged every last one of them, by jumping in the air. "You are careless," Yasmine said as she appeared behind him. "Fire kick!" Lee got hit in the back and flew to the ground with a bam! "Yasmine wins!" Lee got up slowly. "I was careless," he said to himself. Yasmine walked past him, but she said, "No. That was actually was good." Lee smiled a big smiled. 'Master,' he thought. He left the ring. "Alright, next match! Goten vs Maine!" Maine and Goten walked down the stairs to the ring. 'Wow! She's hot,' Goten thought as he gave her the once over.

"Begin!" Maine charged at him. "Triple hit combo!" She punched him multiple times. Goten blocked each of them. "Go Maine," Jewel yelled. Maine trips him and kicks him really hard so that he flies out the ring. Goten flew, but he stops and flew back. 'Okay, he can fly like captain planet,' Maine thought. "That was close," Goten said. Maine jumped and roundhouse kicked him, but he dodged it and pushed her out the ring. "She's out of the ring! Goten wins!" (so simple) The crowd went wild. "Damn! I lost," Maine said. "Are you okay," Goten asked as he held out his hand. She took it. "Yeah. You're good." They walked up the stairs. "Maine lost huh," Max said. "Yep," Ruby said. "Okay, next match is Vegeta vs Iruka!"

These people are very werid,' Sasuke toght as he saw Vegeta blast Iruka with an energy beam. 'They're not even using jutsu signs.' (Well of course! Sasuke! Don't take a rocket scientist to know! I'm sorry I'm just picking on him ;) Sasuke was on another floor looking down at the matches. Broly appeared beside him. (I would've ran) "You're not getting doubts are you humam," Broly asked in that weird voice of his. Sasuke closed his eyes. "Of course not. I need these fools to help me get stronger so that I could beat Itachi and avenge my clan." Broly shrugged and grinned evilly.

Celica listen to every word.

"Next match is Kakashi vs Zero," Karl yelled. "Whoo! Go Kakashi," Sakura cheered from the sidelines. Kakashi and Zero walked to the ring. "Begin!" Zero took out his sword. "Green twisted dragon flames!" Green flames came from Zero's sword as he attacked Kakashi. The crowd "ooh." And "Aah." As Zero attacked Kakashi with his green flaming sword. Kakashi dodged it and did a lightening blade on him. "Wow! I didn't know humans can have such power," Toshiro said. "I know! Isn't it weird," Rangiku said. Lightening blade hit Zero, but he blocked it with his sword. A lot of smoke appeared and cover the ring. Everybody was complaining that they couldn't see the match.

They heard fighting sounds and they were wondering who was winning. The smoke disappeared and Zero was on the floor. "Kakashi win!" "Zero," Celica yelled. "Alright Kakashi sensei wins," Naruto said as he came up the stairs. Celica close behind helping Zero up the stairs. "Next up is Night vs Dante," Karl screamed into the microphone. (dude it's okay =( ) Dante who was standing on a ledge jumped down into the ring. Night appeared from some dark smoke. "They're kind of hot," Diamond and Bulma said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They were sitting by each other. (What are the odds?) "Who do you think will win," Bulma asked. "Probably Dante," Diamond answered. Dante and Night sized each other. The crowd started to get bored. "Hurry up!" That ticked Diamond and Bulma off. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Dante turned away. "I surrender." He walked away leaving Night standing there looking dumb. Yasmine shook her hand. "Idoit."


End file.
